Sekai O Tomete
by somethingman
Summary: The YYH gang goes to the US. There they will meet Kane and Kain (My characters) and help them to investigate some Makai artifacts. R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this fanfic and Kane and Kain. The rest belongs to some anime company.
1. America!

Sekai o Tomete   
  
Can't believe we're going to America." Yusuke said. He has been told of wonderful things there and would like to go very much. Especially New York, New York to see Times Square. Everyone covered their ears 5 minutes later. Yusuke cried after he read the briefing. They weren't going to New York. They instead were going to Richmond, Virginia. Their mission was to help Kane and Kain investigate some ancient Makai artifacts. Kane and Kane were twin brother and sister. Kane is 16 yrs. old, intelligent, beautiful, and deadly. Kain was the same, except for the fact that he was a boy. They both look very much alike, and carry overly (yes, overly) sharp samurai katanas. Their introduction was included with the briefing.   
  
Kurama and Hiei used their demon speed to pack rapidly. Yusuke just stuffed everything he needed at the last minute. Kuwabara the 'honorable' one packed ahead and neatly. (No, I am not a Kuwabara fanatic. I am not even a fan.)   
  
Kurama drove them to the airport since he is over 200 yrs. old. (LOL) Hiei was too short for the steering wheel. They all laughed at him until his Jagan Eye glowed red threateningly under his headband. They arrived just in time before the plane arrived.   
  
Boy, was it a long flight. (I have flown to and from Asia so I know how long it is.) Kuwabara and Yusuke were asleep. Kurama and Hiei were making out in the Business Class bathroom. (Yes, Business Class. Koenma paid for them. I'm soooo jealous!!!!) They were in there until Yusuke woke up and had to go. He opened the door and found them completely nude on the flo and Kurama was on top of Hiei. "That's ok," Yusuke said, "I can wait. He closed the door and walked back to his seat. Hiei and Kurama was embarrassed but they kept on goin.   
  
They all arrived at Richmond International Airport. Kane and Kane were there to pick them up. Kane was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Kain was the same. The only difference was Kane had hair to her waist. They formally introduced each other and got into Kane's van. "Where do you guys live?" Kuwabara asked. "We don't live here," said Kane. "We don't live in this city, state, country, or even this dimension. But we often go here on vacation." "The dimension that we live in," Kain said, "is E (for Earth) 3692. The country is Ivalice and in the capitol of Igros." "So do you guys work fo the gov't?" Kurama asked, "Since you live in the capitol, it is a slight chance that you work for the gov't. Even if you are 16. You guys might be assistants." "Yes, we do," said Kane. "What occupation?" Kuwabara asked. "We rule it," they both said at the same time. The YYH guys in the back collasped. Kane and Kain laughed. Kane put in The Black Album by Jay-Z into the CD player. She had recently bought it in Richmond. Kane started singing along to "Dirt Off Your Shoulder". "You guys listen to this?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Ya," Kain said. "We love hip hop. Even though its not very proper with all the cursing." Kain switched it to "The Slim Shady LP" by Eminem. Yusuke liked this one. Especially "My Name Is." The white van pulled up onto the driveway. "Well, we're here," Kane announced. 


	2. Blue Ridge Mountains

The house was huge! It was all white and made out of stone. Inside was even more grand. It looked like a grand mansion from the 1800's. There were chandeliers lighting up the marble floor. A piano right in the middle of the huge living room. Furniture were leather white leather couches that looked comfortable to the extreme. A staircase from each side of the room leading to the upper floor. Which was a long hallway consisting of bedrooms. There were many amazing things. But when Kane and Kain led them to the back yard. They found Botan and Keiko. "Our other guests for this mission," Kain said as he walks towards them. "But this wasn't in our briefing!" Yusuke said. "That is because you were too excited about it that you forgot page two of it," Kurama said, "Page two consists of a five page sentence explaining Botan and Keiko." "While you guys were busy packing. I took a closer look at the envelope. But didn't tell you because..." "Go find yourself a room and kill each other for it! Except for the third one because that's our's." Kane announced and everyone went and searched for a room  
  
There wasn't enough room despite of the huge house. So they all have to pick room mates. Of course the pairings were: Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Botan. Kurabara and Botan didn't really want to pick each other but they had no choice. (LOL ) All of them came out of their rooms at the same time. "There's only one bed," Botan said. "I know, said Kane, "This house is made for a few people who likes tons of space, not for a whole bunch of people who would like tons of space. Sorry!" The YYH people face turned bright red.  
  
Yusuke undressed and climbed into bed. Keiko did the same thing. Since it was really hot. The beds did not have even comforters. So there was nothing to hide from each other. Yusuke was knocked out as soon as he hit the bed though. So there was no time for him to be embarrassed. Keiko on the other hand, didn't sleep til midnight. She was uncomfortable even at the thought of sleeping with a guy like Yusuke.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei locked away their weapons, undressed, and as soon as they hit that bed, they started kissing. But they were too tired from the flight to go on. Both were knocked out without even turning off the light.  
  
Kuwabara refused to undress, or sleep in the same bed as Botan. But it was a really long day. So he climbed into bed without undressing. Botan came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. She took the towel off and went to bed. But Botan noticed Kuwabara still had his clothes on. "He must be really tired," she thought and took it off for him. Kuwabara slept like a baby and didn't even notice that a woman was stripping him bare. When he woke up, he screamed. It woke everyone up. They all came into his room to see what the excitement was. But there was one thing that they all forgot: clothes.  
  
There were a few screams especially from the girls, and a bunch of flush marks except one from Hiei. All went back to their rooms feeling really uneasy except for Hiei who wasn't feeling anything at all. It took them all an hour to go downstairs and face each other. Hiei was the first one to speak, "Come on people, get over it already!" They all sighed and figured that he was right. After all, it was just people, not like some freak or anything.  
  
Their first destination on the mission was Blue Ridge Mts. They were to search for any sign of Makai artifacts usage. Kane's van which now carries eight people, set of to the Blue Ridge.  
  
In the car...  
  
Yusuke sat there with his headphones on his ears, Sony Walkman on, and Bad Luck in the player. Kuwabara was doing nothing. Kane and Kain were exchanging some sort of secret conversation. It was mostly about DDR. (DDR fan, people. DDR fan.) Botan and Keiko were whispering something about boys. Kurama and Hiei were doing some quality lip-synching, making Kuwabara sick at the sight of it. To make the long story short. It was a very boring ride. They sat there for about an hour and a half doing nothing.  
  
Everyone cheered when they got there. The fresh mountain air filled their nose. Kuwabara however, were on high lookout with his sensitive spirit energy sensor. Not a single signal, none, zip. They spent most of the whole day searching, but not finding anything. Not wanting to go back, they all decided to spend the night. The second reason was they wanted to see the beautiful blue moutains at sunrise.  
  
Sunrise...  
  
Everyone got up and came out of their tents at exactly 5:30 AM. The sight was phenonmenon. The mountains glowed a dark, beautiful blue. But there was no time to be amazed. "I sense a powerful amount of Makai energy somewhere," Kuwabara said. "I feel it too," said Kurama. They got into the van and started driving  
  
The signal was directly north of where they camped. But it turned out the signal wasn't from the Blue Ridge Mts. At all. It was actually in the Shenendoah Valley. Their mouths dropped open when they found out the at the energy was so strong, that could sense it form the mountains.  
  
When they got there, the sun has already rose, and the signal was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps this thing only works before sunrise, when everybody was asleep. So it was another day of camping.  
  
"I'll go get some more wood," Kane said as she left to do so. Kain reached into the car and grabbed some eggs and a frying pan. After a few minutes, Kane came back with the firewood. They all had eggs that morning. It wasn't bad for camping food. After they ate, they decided to explore the area. Boy, was it beutiful, and very, very historic. Kane had to stop by a town to get more gas, of course. But after that, the exploration began. Hiei was a great photographer, so he took pictures of the places that they have been. (You've got to come to VA, people. Beautiful!) 


End file.
